School Days
by Lil'Kiiro
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are married and have a daughter named, Shina! It's time for Shina to go to kindergarten! This child will not only experience something new but unexpected things from the Mai Hime and Otome Gang! [Chapter 2 up: Bully! Major MOODSWING!]
1. First Day!

**Disclaimer: Nothing!  
**

**Story Title: School Days**

**Chapter Title: First Day**

**By: Lil'Kiiro (Me!)**

**Okay, since I can't think of any ideas for chapter seven for, "The Bet" I decided to make a new fanfic! I got all these ideas for it so, heck why not start a new one lol. So, more HUMOR for everyone! My bad if it's not funny at all... lol.**

**Oh yeah! The pairings I got so far are: ShizuruxNatsuki and NaoxTomoe... I got NaoxTomoe 'cause when I was trying to think of a person for Nao, Tomoe just popped up in my head and I'm like "Whoa they're actually cute together" so yeah lol.**

**And for Shina's name... I got it by combining Shizuru and Natsuki's name together! I have no idea what it means so don't hurt me!**

**ENJOY! (Er, my bad if this idea is taken...? I hardly read these Mai-Hime fanfics that's why there's hardly a review from me... I should really read them soon!)**

* * *

"Isn't it great, Natsuki? Our daughter, Shina, is going to start kindergarten today!" 

Natsuki, who sat at the four-chaired dining table, looked up from the newspaper she was reading and smiled. "She sure is growing up fast," she replied, and then looked back down at the page she was reading.

"She sure is," agreed Shizuru, her tone indicating that she was worried about their daughter growing up into an adult; leaving when it was that time.

She grabbed the white bowl from the counter, placed it on the table and sat down on the chair beside her wife, who sat across from the placed bowl, reading the sports section.

The two have been married for five years now. They were a happy family with a four-year-old daughter named Shina, who was the cutest little angel ever with the knowledge of a child from grade school and the couple were expecting another child in nine months.

Shizuru smiled as their daughter entered the kitchen clad in her lime green pajamas dotted with cute teddy bears, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Ara, is little Shina ready for her first day of kindergarten?" Shizuru asked her as she made her way to the chair where the bowl was and sat down, grabbing the cereal box.

"Yup!" was the answer that came from the cute brunette. Shina looked both like her parents. She had Shizuru's chestnut coloured hair and Natsuki's emerald orbs. Her personality was more similar to Shizuru's, but she did have a stubborn side like Natsuki.

As Shina happily munched her Lucky Charms, Shizuru decided to get Shina's clothes ready for her first day.

Natsuki yawned as Shizuru got up from her sit, making her grin. "I believe Natsuki's supposed to be doing something."

Her wife blinked and asked, "Huh? What the e-mail?"

Shizuru nodded before heading upstairs to Shina's room, leaving a pouting Natsuki behind.

"Shina, you stay here while I go send that e-mail ok?" Natsuki said, placing the newspaper on the table and then getting up from her sit.

Shina nodded with the spoon in her mouth as Natsuki walked to the stairwell.

'She's so much like Shizuru…not that I mind or anything,' she thought with a smile while heading up the stairs.

Reaching the second floor, she headed right for her and Shizuru's room, stretching on the way there.

Natsuki opened the door to their room and went to the desk where sat the computer.

She yawned before sitting down and turning the computer on. As she waited, the phone beside the speakers began to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?" She held the phone between her right shoulder and jaw as she typed in the password to her hotmail.

"'Sup Kuga!" came the reply from the other line.

"What do you want, Yuuki?" Natsuki growled as she began to type out the e-mail.

"Ah, Fujino kept you up too late again?"

Natsuki blushed. "N-No and it's F-Fujino-Kuga not Fujino. So, what do you want?"

"Aw, how sweet!" Nao said in a sarcastic tone.

Natsuki ignored her comment and continued typing.

_Dear Mrs. Yagami, _

_We are here to inform you that our daughter, Shina will be away next week because she will be getting a check-up at the doctor's._

_Also,_

Natsuki paused as Nao spoke.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You saw the e-mail I sent you right?"

"Yeah," Natsuki replied with a suspicious tone.

"Check it!"

"Er, why?"

With that, Natsuki resumed with her task and froze when she heard something she did not hear everyday.

"'Cause I got a picture of you and _Fujino-Kuga_ in a rather smexy position!"

"W-What?" Natsuki stammered.

"Just check it!"

"Fine!" She opened up a new tab and twitched when she saw the picture slowly reveal itself after clicking Nao's e-mail.

"How the hell did you get this?" Natsuki asked, scrolling up to the reply button.

She could feel Nao's evil smirk as she answered her. "Oh, I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do!" Natsuki hissed, as she scrolled back down to look at the picture again, accidentally copying the picture on the way and scrolling back up to the reply button.

She began to type out her reply:

_Nao you ass! Quit taking pictures of Shizuru and me in positions that aren't suitable for children and get a life! If my daughter saw this… I'm so going to kill you!!!!!!!_

Shizuru's voice interrupted her, making her stop.

"Natsuki, did you send the e-mail? We have to get going soon!" Shizuru yelled to her from Shina's room.

"Er, not yet! I will in a minute!" Natsuki yelled back.

Natsuki quickly switched tabs to the e-mail for Shina's teacher. Since her movements were rather fast, the phone dropped on the keyboard, pressing the v key and ctrl at the same time as it landed.

"What was that?" Nao asked after Natsuki put the phone back against her ear.

"Dropped it, so chill." Natsuki said as she pressed the send button, not realizing the picture that was placed after the typed, 'also' on the message.

**One minute later…**

"OH MY GOD!" Natsuki screamed as she checked the copy of the sent version.

"What?"

"I accidentally pasted the picture you sent me on the e-mail I just sent to Shina's teacher!"

Nao laughed. "No way!"

"Yes way! Ok, since you got me into this mess you're going to help me!"

"Wha…" Nao began but was quickly interrupted by Natsuki.

"Meet me at Shina's school! I'm sure you know where that is."

"Hey, since when did I agree t…"

"You better go or I'll kill every electronic device you have and kill you afterwards." Natsuki threatened.

"Fine and bye!" Nao replied and hanged up.

Natsuki hanged up as well and turned the computer off.

After getting up from her sit, she quickly dashed for Shina's room and bumped right into Shizuru after reaching it.

"Ara," Shizuru said as she began to fall over due to the force, but was quickly caught by two strong arms.

"S-Sorry!" Natsuki blushed. "I-I didn't see you…"

Shizuru smiled as Natsuki helped her stand. "It's okay, but what's the rush, honey? Mou, any harder and our unborn would have gone bye-bye!" She hugged her stomach and turned away from Natsuki.

Natsuki panicked and stammered, "Uh, oh no! Is it okay and are you?"

She turned Shizuru around, so she was facing her and touched Shizuru's stomach, making her blouse go up. Natsuki's hand wandered around her stomach, making Shizuru blush faintly.

"Ara, I know you want to take me here and there, but not in front of Shina," Shizuru teased.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki snapped and jerked her hand back.

"Which one? Here or there?" Shina asked, staring at her parents with a confused look. Even if she was a smart child, it didn't stop her from getting confused at such a subject.

"Ara, now how should I put this…?" Shizuru began as she tapped her chin with her finger.

Natsuki reddened and screamed, "Shi-Shizuru!!"

Shizuru giggled, amused by the situation. "Shina, you'll understand when you're older."

"Okay!" Shina said happily and headed downstairs.

"L-Let's go," Natsuki said as she, too, headed downstairs.

Shizuru nodded and followed her wife outside.

Once they were outside, Shina looked at her parents and asked, "Which car?"

Shizuru scanned the collection of cars they had on the driveway and opened garages and replied, "Ara, I say our family van."

"Why not my Ducati sports bike?" Natsuki said with a pout.

"Ara, what would the children think when they see a fellow classmate sitting on a bike sandwiched between her two sexy parents? That would be such a nice scene, not that I'm complaining..." Shizuru said with a smirk.

"Shizuru get out of that fantasy!" Natsuki screamed. "Family van it is!"

When the van reached the school the family got out of the van. Shizuru walked up to Shina and gave her a big bear hug, while Natsuki stared at Nao, who was behind a bush motioning her over.

"Uh," Natsuki looked at Shizuru and Shina. "I'll be back ok?"

"Where's Natsuki going?" Shizuru asked while hugging Shina.

"S-Somewhere," Natsuki replied and hugged the two.

She leaned over to Shina and whispered, "Try to keep mommy busy for a while until the bell rings ok?" She kissed Shina's forehead and then Shizuru on the lips, of course, before heading over to the bush.

Seeing Natsuki pass the bush, Nao quickly grabbed Natsuki's arm and pulled her to where she was.

"Hey, I didn't come here just to watch children, ya know!" Nao hissed at her. "Trying to get away huh?"

Natsuki sighed and whispered, "I didn't want Shizuru to get suspicious! What would she think if she saw me jump into a bush?"

Nao smirked, "She might just think you had to pee… anyway, here." She handed Natsuki a pair of binoculars.

"And this is for…?" Natsuki asked, grabbing the binoculars and looking through them.

"I don't know… I just brought them," Nao answered, looking through the ones she had.

"Right," Natsuki muttered, watching her wife hug Shina and then letting her go when the sound of the bell was heard.

**

* * *

**

**With Shina and Shizuru…**

"Well, it's time for you to go," Shizuru said with a frown. "Have fun!"

Shina nodded and kissed her mommy on the cheek before walking away. She paused and looked at Shizuru with innocent sparkly eyes.

Shizuru smiled. "Go on, sweetie. You'll be late if you don't."

"Ok!" Shina said with a big smile and ran to the school building, but paused again.

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Shizuru asked her.

Shina turned to Shizuru and then at the bush…

**

* * *

**

**With Natsuki and Nao…**

"Sweet! Pudding!" Nao said, peeling the lid off of her pudding cup.

Natsuki looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Pudding?"

"What?" Since Nao had no spoon she just used her tongue as one.

Natsuki turned away disgusted and decided to look through her binoculars again. "Right…you go do that, Yuuki."

As Nao licked her pudding, Natsuki just watched her wife and daughter.

A couple of minutes later, Natsuki's eyes could be seen widening. She turned to Nao, who was still licking her pudding and hissed, "Why is Shina looking over here?"

Nao shrugged. "Beats me."

Natsuki began to panic when Shina just kept on staring at them…or maybe at the bush.

"O-m-g, o-m-g, o-m-g! What is she doing? What the hell? Why is she giving us the thumbs up? Holy crap! Nao duck!"

With that said, the two quickly ducked into the bush and stayed hidden.

**

* * *

**

**Back with Shina and Shizuru…**

"Ara, how cute!" Shizuru squealed as Shina flashed a thumbs-up at the bush.

Shina put her arm back to her side and waved goodbye to Shizuru.

Watching Shina disappear within the crowd of children, Shizuru sighed and looked around.

"Ara, now where's Natsuki?"

**

* * *

**

**Back with Natsuki and Nao…**

"What the hell was that for?" Nao whispered to Natsuki, with a glare.

Ignoring the question, Natsuki returned the glare, but more icier and whispered, "Thanks to your blazing red hair we got caught!"

"WHAT?" Nao screamed through a whisper.

"Who's the one that looks like a damn cherry? At least I blend in!"

"Who cares if I look like a cherry! Which I don't!"

"Hello! Shina loves cherries!"

"Ah, zip it would ya?"

After that was said, the two got up.

Natsuki looked around. "It's safe!"

"Safe my ass! My pudding is filled with ants!" Nao screamed, looking at her pudding cup.

"PUDDING!" a voice was heard from behind Nao.

"What the…" Nao began but was interrupted by Mikoto grabbing the pudding cup and licking it.

"And sold to the kid that loves food!" Nao finished.

"Mikoto put the pudding cup down!" another voice was heard.

"What the hell? Why are you two here?" Natsuki asked, pointing two fingers at Mikoto and Mai.

"Her," Mai simply answered as she pointed at Nao, who was holding her cell phone.

"Ah, you gotta love text messaging!" Nao said, with a sigh and kissing her cell phone afterwards.

"Oh God," Natsuki began, "someone get her a wife!"

Nao looked at Natsuki with a death glare and yelled, "What the hell a wife? What makes you say a WIFE?"

Natsuki shrugged. "You're considered as a guy to me." She turned to Mai and hurriedly said before Nao could say anything, "You two stay here, watching for anyone, like my wife while Yuuki and I go inside all right?"

Mai and Mikoto nodded as Natsuki dashed for the school with an angry Nao.

**

* * *

**

**Inside the school…**

"Over there!" Natsuki said, pointing at the classroom up ahead.

"Whatever," Nao muttered, looking down at the ground, following Natsuki to the classroom.

Once they reached the classroom, a woman with green hair and purple eyes stood by the doorway.

"Mrs. Yagami," Natsuki began, "Er, you're not busy are you?"

"Uhm, no but…" the woman said but was quickly interrupted by Natsuki.

"Great! Then you wouldn't mind lending me your computer now do you?" Natsuki asked, eyeing the computer near the window.

Before the lady could answer Natsuki dashed right for the computer.

"Gosh Kuga…" Nao paused when she saw the lady standing in front of her. She smirked. "Why hello there! Mrs. Yagami was it?"

"Uh, no," the green-haired lady answered.

Nao's smirk widened. "Oh, how rude of me! Ms. Yagami then," she said and grabbed the lady's hand, planting a kiss on it.

The woman sighed and blushed.

Nao let go of her hand and purred. "So, teach, I'm having trouble with the alphabet… it seems that I happen to put U and I together…a lot."

The woman's blushed deepened. "I-I'm not the teacher but I'll be glad to help you with that problem anytime."

"Oh?" Nao wondered aloud.

"Mrs. Yagami is busy, so I'm supervising the kids for her and my name is Tomoe."

Natsuki ran back to the two with a grin. "I deleted it! Let's go!"

Shina could be heard saying 'Bye mama' in the background as the two began to leave.

"Call me!" Nao said, throwing a piece of paper at the woman as Natsuki dragged her out.

…

"See, you just found yourself a wife," Natsuki said as they walked out.

"Whatever!" Nao muttered. "I'm off!"

With that, Nao walked home leaving Natsuki behind.

Natsuki looked over at the bush and noticed that Mai and Mikoto were gone. She sighed. "Off to Shizuru I go!"

Then suddenly, two hands covered her eyes.

"Ara, I never knew Natsuki takes so long to pee…in a bush! Why didn't you ask me to help you?" Shizuru said from behind Natsuki, still covering her wife's eyes with her hands.

Natsuki blushed and screamed. "SHI-SHIZURU!"

'Nao sure was right! Shizuru did think that I went to pee in a bush!' she thought as the two walked to the family van.

TBC?

* * *

**Should I continue? No? Yes? I'll let you guys decide! If no one likes, then whoa I'm dropping this little humor fic lol. If people like, then maybe I will continue it.**

**Well, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Correct any mistakes I've made! Thanks and Bye!!**

**

* * *

EDIT: Lmao! I so knew it was ctrl and not alt, Lil'Pinku! Believe it! XD. Okay, since you noticed it and you just plain love cookies...(GAH you stole my cookies lmao!) you get (a) GIANT (whichever flavour) cookie(s)!!)**


	2. Bully!

**Disclaimer: Nothing!  
**

**Story Title: School Days**

**Chapter Title: Bully!  
**

**By: Lil'Kiiro (Me!)**

**Pairings: ShizuruxNatsuki, NaoxTomoe, Ninax ... (Uh... lol)**

**Well, everyone wanted me to continue... so I did! Yay! My bad if I took so long! I needed to build up some ideas and make it as funny as I can lol. Oh and yes, my bad if it's not even funny at all!!**

**I decided to add some Mai-Otome people in here as well. So...I introduce you guys... Nina! Lol. She's in this chapter so yea. Hm... I need someone for her... Any ideas?**

**Well then, enjoy!! (Lmao Lil'Pinku I so knew it was ctrl and not alt! Oh and yes, thank you for the reviews guys!)  
**

* * *

Natsuki awoke from the feeling of a soft pillow in her arms instead of her lover beside her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes wearily before scanning the room for Shizuru. 

When there was no sign of her, Natsuki groaned out loud before lying back down. She wasn't a morning person and never will be.

She shut her eyes and stretched.

'Water…' she thought when she heard the shower turning on from inside the bathroom.

With one last stretch, Natsuki finally sat up, tossed her feet over to the side of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

She yawned, which brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away and once she reached the bathroom door, she grabbed the doorknob.

'Maybe Shizuru's in here… Oh wait… Of course she is because this is my and Shizuru's bathroom, which is part of the master bedroom, which is locked… meaning… it has to be Shizuru…' She blinked and shook her head. 'Confusing…'

Natsuki inwardly sighed when the thoughts were shaken away and turned the doorknob.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

She froze when her eyes met with the shadowy figure behind the glass sliding door of the shower.

She blinked and slowly backed away. 'Wait a second… I remember when I walked in when Shizuru was taking a shower…' she thought as a sudden (painful) realization hit her.

The navy haired girl's eyes widened when the glass door began to slide open slowly to reveal…

"Ara, Natsuki?" a 'getting sprayed by water Shizuru' wondered aloud at the sight of her wife just standing there gaping.

Seeing Shizuru push the glass sliding door to reveal her body more fully, Natsuki just stared and backed away until her back slammed right onto the door.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru repeated the younger woman's name with a hint of…anger?

"Uh," Natsuki finally spitted out, slowly grabbing for the doorknob while still facing Shizuru, who happened to have a rather expressionless face.

Shizuru stepped out of the shower that still had the water running with the soap bar in hand and tried to say something, but Natsuki fled out of the door, leaving her alone.

Right when Natsuki was going to slam the door shut the soap bar came zooming right at her, hitting her straight on the face.

_THUD!_

She lay at the ground staring at the ceiling as her hand twitched. 'I…I never knew Shizuru could whip something that… HARD!' she thought to herself, peeling her eyes off the ceiling to eye the soap bar beside her.

"Natsuki…"

The said girl moved her gaze to the door where stood a wet naked Shizuru peeking through what was left open of the door.

"Natsuki's so mean!" Shizuru yelled at her, and then slammed the door shut.

Hearing the door lock, Natsuki got up, grabbed the soap bar off the ground and sighed.

"Note to self: never walk in the washroom when your wife is taking a shower…" she muttered to herself, glaring at the soap bar and later shivering when she remembered a painful flashback.

"Especially when she's pregnant," she added with a sigh.

Natsuki pushed the soap bar inside the bathroom using the gap underneath the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

**Lunch Time!**

Shina quietly sat on the couch, swinging her feet back and forth watching Powerpuff Girls Z on the large flat screen T.V. She had just come home from school and was waiting for lunch to be served, but there seems to be a delay…

"I HATE YOU NATSUKI!" Shizuru screamed speed walking away from Natsuki, who was right on her heels.

"Shizuru, I can explain!" Natsuki pleaded as she grabbed Shizuru's wrist, but was only met by a slap.

Natsuki sighed when Shizuru finally stopped and turned around to face her.

Shizuru glared at her and said, "You just didn't want to see your fat wife naked!"

Natsuki blinked. "N-No! You only have a small bump and that's not why I ran out the door!"

"Then why?" Shizuru demanded, with a very frightening glare.

The younger woman gulped at her wife's behavior. It really freaked her out when Shizuru was in her mood swings. She took a deep breath and exhaled it before answering. "The last time I walked in when Shina was still inside you, you squirted shampoo at me!" she explained, shivering as the memory came by fresh as if it just happened yesterday.

"Is that so…?" Shizuru whispered, looking down at the ground, looking rather…depressed?

Her wife nodded.

"Natsuki," the chestnut haired woman began, looking up at her wife. "I…"

"I…?" Natsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shizuru looked back down, her hands fiddling with something behind her and whispered, "I…"

"I…" Natsuki echoed, her tone indicating a hint of desperation.

"I HATE YOU!" Shizuru screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the thing she was fiddling with, which was Shina's teddy bear at Natsuki's face.

_THUD!_

Natsuki lay on the ground with the teddy bear on her face…

The atmosphere suddenly changed around Shizuru as big shiny stars floated behind her. She smiled her trademark smile. "But I love you!" she said sweetly and walked to the kitchen, the maids staring at her and Natsuki.

All Natsuki could do was twitch…

Shina, who didn't notice a thing since everything happened from behind, just happily watched the credits of Powerpuff Girls Z.

Five minutes later, Natsuki's ring tone of the first opening of Death Note was heard. The navy haired woman grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and answered it, with the teddy bear still on her face. "Hello?" she growled.

"Sucks to be you!" a laugh came shortly after.

'What the…? Why is it so…echoed?' Natsuki thought, pushing the teddy bear off her face with her free hand.

Her eye twitched when she met a certain someone's gaze.

"Nao!" she growled with an icy glare.

Nao laughed and hanged up.

Natsuki did the same thing with hers before getting up and watching Nao take a seat beside her daughter on the couch.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to barge into my house like that?" Natsuki asked Nao with her arms folded over her chest.

Nao looked over her shoulder and smirked. "We're family aren't we?"

"What? We're not even related!"

"Doesn't matter," Nao said with a wink.

Natsuki turned away disgusted, but then turned back to face Nao again when she felt the sudden change of temperature. Even Nao shrank in her seat when she felt it too.

"Ara, ara! What is this that I see?" Shizuru walked over to Natsuki with a rather dark aura and red dark eyes glowing with anger and depression.

When she and Natsuki were only thirty centimeters away, Shizuru growled angrily at her and whispered hoarsely, "Natsuki's cheating on me!"

"What, no! I would never cheat on you!" Natsuki said panicking at the situation she got herself into.

"Ew, and why Nao?" she quickly added, earning a wink from Nao.

"You tell me!" Shizuru barked as she gave Nao a death glare, which made the red head nervously laugh and look at the T.V.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with pleading eyes and was about to speak when her face was suddenly met with another teddy bear.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Shizuru screamed as she threw anything that she laid her hands on at Natsuki.

"Gah, Shizuru…ouch…Stop…ouch…Shizuru!"

Chairs, vases, teddy bears, bouncy balls, crunched up pieces of paper were thrown at Natsuki and heck, even…SCISSORS?

Natsuki ducked when the pair of scissors came zooming past her head, almost losing a few strands of hair.

"I HATE YOU!!" Shizuru screamed as she grabbed a side table and threw it at Natsuki, missing her only by an inch.

Just when Natsuki thought it was safe, she quickly scrambled up to her feet, but was proved wrong when a tennis ball hit her straight on the nose. She grabbed her throbbing nose and ducked when Shina's Barbie car was thrown at her. "I guess I'll just stay on the…" she began but was interrupted when Shizuru tackled her.

"Ground…" Natsuki finished.

…

Nao watched the scene over her shoulder and faced the T.V. screen when Shizuru tackled Natsuki.

"Guess it's just you and me, kid," Nao said trying to start a conversation with Shina, who was still happily swinging her legs back and forth.

Shina nodded, not knowing what on earth her parents were doing at this very moment.

Nao looked over her shoulder again and ducked when a teddy bear came zooming her way.

"Man, your mommy over there sure is violent when she's pregnant!" Nao breathed, bringing her head back up.

"You should've seen her when you were in her va…" Nao paused when she met Shina's gaze and nervously laughed.

Nao coughed. "When you were still in her tummy!" she finished.

"Tummy?" Shina asked Nao, her head tilted in wonder. "I thought babies came from a store?"

"Did I say tummy? I meant a tummy shaped store!" Nao hurriedly said with a smile. 'A tummy shaped store… What am I saying? Thank gosh she's only four!'

"NATSUKI!"

Shizuru kept on throwing things at Natsuki until she was practically buried alive.

"Shizuru," Natsuki groaned as she desperately tried to unbury herself. "Stop it! Look at that… your all tired and stuff!"

Sure, Shizuru was panting and all, but that didn't stop her from burying her wife with things, especially with Shina's teddy bears… We wouldn't want Natsuki to be absent when that _time_ comes now do we?

Shizuru grabbed a bunch of teddy bears and threw them at any direction.

Seeing a flying crocodile coming her way, Nao quickly dodged it and got up, pulling Shina along.

"Look kid, your mommy is not in the mood right now so…" Nao began but was rudely interrupted by a panda hitting the back of her head. "FUJINO!" she screamed at her attacker, shaking her fist, but was only met by another panda hitting her straight on the face.

Nao looked at Shina and screamed, "RUN CHILD! RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

Shina was about to run, but couldn't help but say something and so, she turned to Nao to say what was on her mind.

"But there's no wind."

Nao stared at her in disbelief. 'Are you flippin' kidding me?! Just when I thought this kid was a genius!" she thought.

Nao cleared her throat and tried to pretend she didn't hear that. "Just run!!" she said, pushing Shina to the direction of the double doors.

* * *

**Outside…**

Nao breathed in the fresh air as she and Shina began to walk. She turned to Shina and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Shina looked up at her and answered, "Home."

Nao nervously laughed. "Sorry kiddo, but that place isn't safe right now."

Shina pouted. "But mommy and mama looked like they were having fun!"

"F-Fun?" Nao choked out, staring at the child walking beside her.

Shina nodded and looked up at the sky, with a smile plastered on her cute face. "They were playing with my teddy bears!"

Nao sweat dropped and was about to say something when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're go…" she looked up and met the purple eyes from yesterday and cleared her throat.

"Why hello there, Miss. Tomoe!" she purred, grabbing the green haired woman's hand and planting a kiss.

Tomoe blushed at the sudden affection and shook it away when she remembered something.

"Um," she began, looking down at the ground shyly, "are you busy?"

Nao looked down at Shina, then back at Tomoe and shrugged, indicating the other woman to continue.

Tomoe, noticing the awkward silence forming, searched for something in the back pocket of her jeans.

She looked at Nao and said, with a smile. "I have two extra tickets to a baseball game."

"If you want… you two can come," she continued, pointing two fingers at Nao and Shina, while with the other hand, holding the two tickets.

Nao shrugged. "Sure thing, I'm sure Shina wouldn't mind," she said, looking down at the cute brunette when she mentioned Shina's name.

Tomoe's smile widened at this and grabbed Nao's hand, leading the way with Shina following closely behind. "Then, let's go!"

Nao blushed as she stared at the hand that was guiding her. 'Great, Nao is officially known as a lesbian! Nice going Kuga! Spreading that stuff around! I am so spending less time at her and Fujino's place!' she thought as she inwardly sighed.

When the three reached the stadium, Tomoe paused when she heard her name from within the crowd.

"What took you so long?" a person, coming (pushing people out of the way) out of the crowd questioned Tomoe, with a glare.

Nao blinked and pointed at the unexpected person with her index finger. "Whoa! It's a mini Kuga, no way!"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean and who's this Kuga?" it questioned, with its arms folded over its chest.

Nao smirked, but it quickly faded when she saw Shina's innocent eyes and so, Nao pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "No one in particular," she muttered.

Tomoe giggled, amused by Nao's interaction between Shina. "Nao, Shina this is my so-called twin, Nina," she said with a sigh.

The Nina person was about to say something, but was rudely interrupted by Nao speaking.

"Whoa! She's your twin, but you guys don't look the same."

"That's because we're fraternal twins," explained Tomoe.

Nina smirked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

Tomoe glared at her while Nao just stood there with an 'o' shaped mouth. Nao glanced at Shina with a confused look.

Noticing the confused look plastered on Nao's face, Shina smiled. "Non-identical twins!" she explained with a cute face.

Tomoe and Nina stared at the little cute bundle of joy in shock.

"Whoa!" Nina breathed.

All Tomoe could do was nod in agreement, while Nao just laughed.

The red head patted Shina's head and grinned.

"She's a genius," she said, "though she's not smart at some _subjects._"

Shina looked at the twins and smiled. "Mommy told me all about babies! She even told me where babies come from! Though Auntie Nao says they come from something that starts with 'v' and 'a'. Do you two kno…Mhmp!"

Nao quickly covered the little one's mouth with her hand and nervously laughed.

"To the baseball game!" she exclaimed, pointing at the stadium.

* * *

**Inside the stadium…**

_Take me out to the ball game_

_Take me out with the crowd_

_Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks_

_I don't care if I never get back_

"I remember this song!" Nao said with a grin, sitting on the bench in between Tomoe and Shina.

"Same!" Tomoe said from the right of the red head.

Shina nodded in agreement, while Nina just muttered a 'whatever'.

The game soon started…

Fifteen minutes after the game started, Tomoe got up from her seat and said, "I need to use the washroom so be right back ok?"

As the others nodded their heads, Tomoe made her way to the washroom, but almost tripped when she passed by Nina. Tomoe looked down to see Nina's foot sticking out.

The green-haired twin glared at the other, kicked her twin's foot out of the way, and headed for the washroom.

Nina snickered when she saw her twin disappear.

Nao looked over at Nina and was about to say something when she heard people gasp.

She saw Nina trying to look past her, so the red head raised an eyebrow at this and turned to Shina and gasped at what she saw.

"Whoa, Shina what happened!" she gasped after seeing Shina just sitting there covering her left eye with her left hand.

Shina turned to Nao and blinked. "I caught the ball with my eye," she said innocently.

'Holy crap, Kuga is so going to kill me!' Nao screamed in her head as she held Shina's face with her hands.

"Let me see," Nao said and twitched when she saw the black eye. "Whoa, cover it!"

Shina obeyed and just stared at Nao with one eye.

Nao looked around and grabbed her drink. "Here," she said to the brunette, "beer will help you!"

Shina took the drink and was about to drink it when Nao snatched it away from her.

"Hold it right there, kid!" Nao screamed. "You're not supposed to drink it. You put it against your eye like an ice pack! Your parents will kill me if they knew you've been drinking, especially at such an age!"

With that, Nao placed the cup against the child's eye, grabbed Shina's hand and made her hold it.

Nao sighed out of relief when she noticed that the child never cried at all when the ball hit her and leaned in to whisper something in the child's ear. "Look kid, when people question you about your eye I want you to say a bully hit you ok?"

Shina nodded with the cup still against her eye and resumed with watching the game.

"And you," Nao said, pointing her index finger at Nina, who was just watching the game like nothing happened, "not one word out of you!"

"Whatever!" Nina muttered.

After the little agreement, Tomoe finally returned from the washroom and gasped when she took her seat.

"What happened to Shina!" she questioned, looking over at Shina, who was happily swinging her legs back and forth.

Nao nervously laughed and was about to answer when Shina suddenly spoke for her.

"A bully hit me!" Shina said, holding the cup against her eye.

Hearing this Tomoe jerked her head around to face Nina and screamed, "You did what?"

"What the hell? What makes you say I hit the kid?" Nina snapped at her.

"You just look like the type to hit an innocent child!" Tomoe snapped back.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

While the two twins argued, Nao just shook her head.

"This is going to be a very painful day for me," she muttered to herself.

TBC…?

* * *

**That's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed it and** **cookies for everyone!  
**

**Don't mind the question mark after TBC lol. I felt like doing that. **

**Correct any mistakes I've made and review!  
**

**Bye!!**


End file.
